metalfieldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Children of Bodom
Biography: Children Of Bodom are a five-piece metal outfit hailing from Helsinki, Finland, but they're not just another band. Imagine a bunch of friends, no, brothers, with a huge passion for music, but little clue on the business side of the whole thing. Going to the airport whenever they're told to with little idea where the next show even is.. Selling out big venues in every corner of the world, yet ripping it up in a cramped rehearsal room that looks more like a waste disposal shaft.. That's Children Of Bodom - a world acclaimed metal patrol that is an embodiment of the clich� of a passionate and pure at heart basement band consisting of best friends. Formed in 1993 by two school buddies in their early teens - namely Alexi Laiho (guitars & vocals) and Jaska Raatikainen (drums) - Children Of Bodom is a solid unit, a family that has based its whole existence on a strong foundation: a brotherhood-like band chemistry that many bands whom they have toured with can only dream of. Alexi, a former truant; current world-renowned guitar hero, begged to differ when his music teacher sniggered and insisted that metal music isn't something you can make a living out of. In spite of almost non-existant support from the mass media in their early days, their perseverance and countless hours of practice have taken the band from the very first band rehearsals in Alexi's fathers' garage to be a household name in the metal scene. They have fought their way over the years from the youth clubs of their original hometown, Espoo, to numerous, basically sold out headlining tours, and from articles in underground zines to the cover stories of major metal magazines. Thanks to their uncompromising attitude, the band have made themselves known for their striking mix of mind-blowingly technical, yet still extremely aggressive and catchy metal hybrid with a rhythm section heavier than that of fifteen MTV rock bands. Today Children Of Bodom are arguably the most extreme band to top the album and single charts in Finnish music history. Spending most of their youth in a tour bus has not extinguished the band's drive to give 110% for their fans night after night. So, be sure to catch Children Of Bodom tear it up live or check out the stunning Chaos Ridden Years - Stockholm Knockout Live DVD to see why they consider their discography to be only a mere preview of their thunderous live act of jaw-dropping musical acrobacy and intense interaction between both fans and each other. The Hate Crew is now back on the road, crossing the globe left and right, in support of their sixth and most unforgiving studio effort Blooddrunk. ---- Line Up: Alexi Laiho - vocals, guitars Henkka T. Seppälä - bass Jaska Raatikainen - drums Roope Latvala - guitars Janne Wirman - keyboards ---- Discography: Something Wild (1997) Hatebreeder (1999) Follow the Reaper (2000) Hate Crew Deathroll (2003) Are you dead yet ? (2005) Blooddrunk (2008) Relentless Reckless Forever (2011) Halo of Blood (2013) ---- Website: http://www.cobhc.com/ ---- Children of Bodom - Relentless Reckless Forever.jpg Children of Bodom bandpic.jpg Children of Bodom - Follow the Reaper.jpg Children Of Bodom - Hatebreeder.jpg Children of Bodom - Something wild.jpg Children of Bodom - Hate crew deathroll.jpg Children Of Bodom - Are you dead yet.jpg Children Of Bodom - Blooddrunk.jpg Children of Bodo - Halo of Blood.jpg Category:Bands